Garindan
*Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure }} Garindan fue un kubaz, considerado como "el mejor espía en el puerto espacial de Mos Eisley". Biografia Hijo de la reina kubaz Zabin. Sus ojos estaban ocultos con gafas oscuras, ya que eran muy sensibles a la fuerte luz solar de Tatooine. Con su rostro oculto bajo su capucha negra, sus gafas y su hocico para comer insectos, pocos en Tatooine conocieron sus origenes. Muchos creyeron que era tremendamente rico, aunque sus grandes cantidades de créditos sólo se observaron cuando pagaba por informacion. Se lo veia llevando la Pistola bláster 434, popular entre los cazadores de recompensas y mercenarios. La información de Garindan no tenia precio y sus habilidades eran al mejor postor, ya sea Jabba el Hutt o el Imperio. Garindan era al parecer capaz de encontrar también una amplia variedad de información. Justo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, fue contratado para encontrar dos droides perdidos. Una vez que los descubrió, siguio a los droides y su nuevo propietario hasta la bahía de acoplamiento 94 y llamó a un escuadrón de soldados de asalto imperiales para atacar.A pesar de ello, los droides lograron escapar, en parte debido a la ayuda de la traición de soldado de asalto Davin Felth cuando le disparó a su oficial al mando en la parte posterior. Despues Garindan fue interrogado por la rebelión de descubrir la ubicación de su primo, Udin. También descubrió que Luke Skywalker había vendido un speeder en Mos Eisley, ayudando a Darth Vader para confirmar los orígenes y la identidad del destructor de la Estrella de la Muerte. Entre bastidores Garindan fue interpretado por Sadie Eddon en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Su voz es una versión procesada de la voz de John Wayne.Star Wars Insider 110 En Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy, Garindan se representa como humano. En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, Garindan es simplemente referido como "espía imperial" y es un jefe en el capítulo III del episodio IV donde debes "matarlo" para escapar en el Halcón Milenario. En una escena se lo ve vestido como un piloto rebelde infiltrado en la ceremonia después de la Batalla de Yavin, pero es rápidamente descubierto y se lo llevan.Garindan se puede ver en casi cada episodio en una o más escenas. Apariciones *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *'' Rebellion'' *The Star Wars Holiday Special * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' Apariciones no canon * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *The Emperor's Court'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' Fuentes *''Cantina Communications'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Corredores de información Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Espías Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico